taichichasersfandomcom-20200214-history
Tai Chi Symbols
Tai Chi Symbols play a major part in Tai Chi Chasers Series. They are powerful and mystical magic that both the Tigeroid and Dragonoid species are after. According to Komorka, there are 1000 Tai Chi characters exactly, 500 for both species in the beginning. Story Long ago, before the fight between the two species occured, the Tai Chi 1000 was created as a sign of peace between the two sides. When the symbols were created, half of the characters were given to the Tigeroids and Dragonoids, 500 for each. But the Emperor of the Dragonoids would not have it and started to attack the Tigeroids, hoping to claim their 500 symbols. But before he could, the tablets with the symbols embedded on them were destroyed, scattering the symbols. Now, to stop the Dragonoids from getting the symbols, the Tai Chi Chasers must hurry and reclaim the symbols before they do. The legend says there is a Tai Chi King (main article: Tai Chi King). Abilites The Tai Chi symbols are a powerful magic that allow the wielder to cast magical attacks and spells appropriated to that symbol's meaning. When Rai uses the Hwa character, he casts a giant fire blast from his card. To activate its power, people who wield the Tai Chi symbols slash the card through their Activator and call out the symbol's name. Above them, their symbol is spelt out before the magic within the card is unleashed. But in his first usage of the card, Rai was able to use the card without an Activator. The cards may bear the mark of the Tai Chi symbol its power belongs to, but its true power lies in its wielder's knowledge of the Tai Chi and their strength. There also appear to be very dangerous and forbidden Tai Chi symbols that can deal severe damage to their own user. One such symbol is the Ghost symbol, used by General Vicious during his final battle with the Chasers. It fed off his life force, causing him to grow weaker but more insane each time he used it. Another symbol is the Monsterous or Hidedous symbol, used by General Mishka. That symbol apparently wiped off Ave's personality and caused him to converge, turning him into a monster, while making Jahara not anything like herself. So far, only the Tai Chi Chasers and their enemies, the Dragonoids, are the only ones who can wield this power. With the winning streak the Chasers have had since Rai joined the team, the Chasers have obtained all the Tai Chi symbols they were sent to recover so far. But as of now, they lost all the Tigeroid's Tai Chi characters to the Dragonoids and Mischka. The Tai Chi symbols were divided between the Tigeroids and the Dragonoids, meaning that only one born into that race can use it. However, Rai is capable of using both types of cards based on the fact that Rai is part Dragonoid and Tigeroid he was able to use the Wing Tai Chi, meant only for the Dragonoids to use. Perhaps all hybrids are like this. Category:Tai Chi Cards Category:Tai Chi Cards Category:Tai Chi Cards Category:Tai Chi Cards